Talk:Metal Saga
I need to explain a few things There seems to be a mishandling of a few things on the wikia which need addressing. First its important to remember the Franchise itself is "Beyblade". The names "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade", "Metal Fight Beyblade" are all licensed properties under the name of "Beyblade". Ergo, each one is its own entity within Beyblade itself. The animes are not the main licenses, its actually the manga, making the animes spin-offs of the manga, don't believe me, note that it took 2 years for a MS anime to appear after the manga and likewise for Bakuten Shoot Beyblade the anime followed the manga a year later. They also follow the manga and are tie-ins. Next, the MS series itself is not a spin-off, but the next installment of the Beyblade franchise after Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ended in 2004, making it a sort of'reboot' as per say rather then a spin-off as everyone keeps treating it as. Between 2004-2008, there is just "Beyblade" the toy, the franchise and nothing else. Therefore, you have to consider that "Beyblade" and "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" or any other part of this franchise, are not all the same things, you must remember to treat them as the separate entities they are. I feel I'm stating the obvious, but its something that has gotten confused. I blame the way Beyblade is marketed to the western audiences, its all rather messy at times. Other then this, remember that the very first installment of anything under the name "Beyblade" is that horrible pokemon rip-off game by Hudson, Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade. It is the first licensed property under "Beyblade" franchise. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:44, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :I'll add that in addition to all of this, during the year 2002, Beyblade took a hit in popularity and though G-Revolution ran, it could not salvage the Beyblade franchise. A lot of it was contributed to the poor reception the V-Force anime received, plus the Beyblade trend was over after 2002. Even the Japanese tournaments saw a decline in attendance. G-Revolution was Bakuten Shoot Beyblades last ditch effort to revive itself, it even brought back the director from the original series who had made the anime popular. Sadly it was all too little too late. :Its also why if you'll note, there was a lot of just random Beyblades after 2004, and names like "Dragoon", "Dranzer", etc just disappeared as they had been seen. In fact... The disappearance of Bit-beast is linked to this too, but I don't know the full details to explain this, but it just seems they were removing them in junction with the retirement of "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade". :With this in mind, Metal Saga is not only a reboot, but a revival of the Beyblade franchise itself and it must have surprised everyone, so its significance is important, it did what Bakuten Shoot Beyblade's last season failed to do. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:50, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::The last thing to note is just western fans treat Bit-Beasts incorrectly, and I've pretty much been re-writing things to explain what they are in regards to the Japanese side of things. There are a lot of things lost in translation in regards to the English dub though. This wasn't bad, its just its a product of its time, after 4Kids ruined the idea of Americazation of anime, not all companies went straight to do that anymore. But Digimon, Pokémon, Beyblade, One Piece all were based on that trend in the early 2000s. It was a mixed bag... Some like Pokémon worked, others like One Piece failed. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:02, March 3, 2018 (UTC)